


[Podfic] I Turn My Camera On  | written by lady_ragnell

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Nude Photos, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Enjolras is at a particularly appalling political party when he gets a very unexpected text from a wrong number.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] I Turn My Camera On  | written by lady_ragnell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Turn My Camera On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521717) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Recorded for the Week #2 Musical challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to lady_ragnell for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/u8hvwolbnp2k6yp/I_Turn_My_Camera_On.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 3MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:04:41 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
